poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Optimus and Twilight speak to Ultra Magnus and Starlight
Here's how Optimus and Twilight speak to Ultra Magnus and Starlight goes in Revenge of the Separatists/Decepticons. the Equestrian Republic base Optimus Prime: Ultra Magnus. Something has been troubling you and Starlight. Twilight Sparkle: Is something wrong? Ultra Magnus: We fear that our command style may be ineffective on unit morale. Starlight Glimmer: What he said. Optimus Prime: Your services are most welcome, old friends. But this is not the Elite Guard. Twilight Sparkle: Or the Royal Guard. Ultra Magnus: Things have changed since the War for Cybertron. Starlight Glimmer: That's true. Optimus Prime: And we must adapt to that change. Twilight Sparkle: Optimus' right. The members of Team Prime weren't cogs in a machine. They've grown into something greater than an army. They've become a Equine concept, one I taught Optimus since he arrived on Equestria: Family. Ultra Magnus: It was effective since I became Starlight's partner. Optimus Prime: Starlight, is there someone who was close you? Starlight Glimmer: Firelight. Optimus Prime: Your father? I have heard about him, old friend. And Twilight told me that you were not returning to Sire's Hollow. Why? Starlight Glimmer: Well, whenever I do, he keeps treating me like a foal. Ultra Magnus: Ah. I see your point. Optimus Prime: I understand more than you realize, old friend. Starlight Glimmer: Things did change since I met Ultra Magnus. Twilight Sparkle: And we have to adapt to that change. Optimus Prime: As Twilight said, the members of Team Prime were not cogs in a machine. They have grown into something greater than an army. They have become-- a beep is heard Ratchet: Optimus, our scanners have detected exposed Energon. Fluttershy: And, Rex said that we're intercepting a Decepticon transmission. Anakin Skywalker: Put it through. plays the transmission Starscream: Count Dooku and the Confederacy of Independent Systems may fully believe themselves to be valuable allies today, but trust me, the moment Darth Tyranus realizes that his army possesses greater and what currently remains of the Decepticons and their allies-- Nightmare Moon: Allegiance will become betrayal. Krogan: Indeed. Viggo Grimborn: We must do something. Johann: Indeed. Drago Bludvist: They will betray us. Suri Polomare: Oh, dear. Tempest Shadow: We have to do something. Queen Chrysalis: She is right. King Sombra: What exactly are you proposing? Starscream: I am left with no choice but to deceive the Separatist Alliance before they are provided the opportunity to deceive us. transmission cuts off Yoda: Your thoughts on this, Shining Armor. Shining Armor: Starscream and his minions have been at war with us and the Republic for years. Mac Grimborn: And according to a report from Captain Typho, they're no longer in league with the Separatists. If there is a quick, painless, compassionate betrayal, it must be an impediment act caused by Starscream and his minions alone. Obi-Wan: The Decepticons are taking quite the chance even considering this. Optimus Prime: With our reserves at a critical low, we cannot afford to investigate.